


Bod zlomu

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.Songfic na I Go To The Barn Because I Like... od Band Of Horses.
Relationships: Carlton Lassiter/Shawn Spencer
Kudos: 1





	Bod zlomu

Shawn Spencer se pro jednou nechoval vůbec hlučně. Posedával na policejní stanici na jedné z laviček, oříškovýma očima fixoval muže na druhé straně místnosti. Byl v koncích. Už mu docházely nápady a cítil se doslova zoufale. Už přes rok se snažil získat jeho pozornost, respekt a náklonost.

Díky svému stylu neměl o pozornost nouzi, jenže Lassiter neoplýval pochopením pro jeho smysl pro humor. Spíše se snažil tvářit, že nemá, tím si Shawn jistý. Se svými pozorovacími schopnostmi dokázal na Lassieho obličeji rozklíčovat i minimální náznak úsměvu, který se na jeho rtech občas objevil i v případě, že se týkalo napálení jeho osoby. Ne, nestávalo se to často, ale pro Shawna to byly skoro vánoce.

_Well i'd like to think i'm the mess you'd wear with pride.  
Like some empty dress on the bed you've layed out for tonight._

Dokonce si byl jistý, že Lassiterovi na něm záleží. Prozradil se, když se téměř soucitně zatvářil při pohledu na Shawnovu ortézu, se kterou chodil jen s obtížemi. Tohle Spencer považoval za malé vítězství. Jenže od té doby utekla spousta času a v posledních pár týdnech si od něj drží Lassie takový odstup, jaký jen při podobné práci může.

Doufal, že než dojde na stanici, tak ho napadne, proč si dnes popovídat s Lassiem, ale měl v hlavě vymeteno. Možná by na to měl rezignovat… Ne, když už tady je, tak něco provede. Přece neodešel od přímého přenosu závodu v pojídání vařené kukuřice zbytečně, ne?

Zvedl se z lavičky a cítil se, jako by zestárnul o pár let. Rozešel se, ale nějak mu chyběl elán. Jako ve snu dorazil k Lassieho pracovnímu stolu. Otevřel ústa k pozdravu, ovšem zvednutá ruka hlavního detektiva jej donutil svůj záměr přehodnotit.

_Maybe i'll tell you sometime._

"Nic neříkej, Spencere," pozvedl Lassiter chladné, modré oči k mladšímu muži. "Nechci s tebou o ničem diskutovat, žádné stupidní debaty o mé kravatě, o deset let starém obleku, o mých uších ani o veverkách. Nemám na tebe náladu. Prostě se seber a vypadni."

_Time. Sometime._

Shawn jen zůstal stát, zíral do těch nebesky modrých očí, studených jako led. Lassie, to ne…

"A nejlíp už se nevracej," mrknul na něj detektiv, pohrdavý úšklebek na rtech. Posunul se v křesle a změřil si Spencera pohledem. "Jenže to od tebe nemůžu chtít, ty mi budeš otravovat život nadosmrti, viď?"

_And you were right._

__

V tu chvíli Shawn pochopil. Pochopil, že si všechno namlouval. Ne, Lassiter se někdy jeho vtípkům nepousmál, ten pohled na zraněnou nohu musel být škodolibý… On ho skutečně nenávidí, jeho oči… byly dost výmluvné.

_Right._

Zavřel pusu, stiskl rty a přikývnul.

"Ne, nebudu," zodpověděl otázku pevně, přestože uvnitř se třásl potlačovaných pláčem. Ranilo ho to víc, než by kdy čekal…

Lassiter pozvedl obočí údivem.

"Cože?"

"Už tě nebudu otravovat, Lassie," zopakoval Shawn. "Jen…" hledal správná slova, pro to, co chtěl vyjádřit. "Jen jsem chtěl být tvůj přítel."

Snažil se neznít smutně, zklamaně, ale dle Lassiterovy změny výrazu v obličeji mu bylo jasné, že neuspěl. Alespoň se pokusil na tváři vykouzlit smířlivý úsměv. Jestli se mu ten povedl, netušil. Otočil se ke staršímu muži zády a rychlým krokem opustil stanici.

_You were right._

Jen si nalhával, že Lassie není takový, že má nějaké city. Prostě tomu chtěl věřit…

Ne, tady nemohl zůstat. V jeho bytě to bylo příliš depresivní. Neměl tu televizi, x-box a ani nic k jídlu. Ani nevěděl, proč šel k sobě domů… Asi z opatrnosti. V sídle agentury by mohl potkat Guse, který by na něm bez problémů poznal, že s ním není něco v pořádku. Neměl chuť se zpovídat.

Mohl by se jít aspoň projít. Sebral ze stojanu bundu a opustil byt, sešel dolů, kde otevřel domovní dveře a pohled mu okamžitě padl na lavičku před vchodem. Lassie?

_Outside by your doorstep  
In a worn out suit and tie_

Vrchní detektiv seděl před jeho bytem, obličej v dlaních. I při svých sto devadesáti centimetrech se zdál ztracený… Shawn měl pocit, že tam jen stojí a dívá se na Lassieho snad hodinu, nemohl odtrhnout oči. Lassiter nikdy nedal na sobě znát žádnou slabost a teď? S rostoucím tlakem v oblasti žaludku sledoval, jak Lassie zvedá hlavu a náhle se mu dívá přímo do očí.

_I'll wait  
For you to come down_

Vstává a jde blíž k Shawnovi, nerozhodně postávajícímu na prahu. Jeho pohled je… jiný. Jako by ten muž před pár hodinami na stanici byl úplně někdo jiný, uvědomil si Shawn, když se na něj Lassie díval se strachem a nejistotou v očích, modrá ještě nikdy nebyla intenzivnější.

Zářila, neskutečně nádherně zářila, až pálila, ale Shawn její sílu vstřebával, bylo v ní toho mnohem víc. Maska nenávisti z nich nadobro zmizela, pravé emoce vypluly na povrch a Shawn… se v těch očích utápěl.

Where you'll find me  
Where we'll shine

Proto se lekl, když Lassie promluvil:

"Já… odpusť," díval se na něj vážně. "Doháníš mě k šílenství, jak vždycky vyrukuješ s bláznivou teorií, která se časem ukáže jako správná, zesměšňuješ mě, kde můžeš, schováváš mi věci, šéfka tě má raději než mě…"

_Outside by your doorstep  
In a worn out suit and tie_

Shawn tušil, že Lassieho seznam má nesčetně mnoho položek a rozhodl se konat. Uchopil detektiva za zadní stranu krku a umlčel jej svými rty. Nepohnul jimi, jen se dotýkal těch, kterých už tak dlouho chtěl. Lassie ztichnul a Shawn postřehnul, jak se zachvěl.

_I'll wait  
For you to come down_

Přitáhl si mladšího muže k sobě, objal jej dlouhými pažemi a tentokrát políbil on jeho. Jemně ochutnával rty, jež uměly vyplodit za den neuvěřitelnou sadu nesmyslů, ale které byly také jediné, jimž to dokázal odpustit.

Shawn si spokojeně povzdechl, když kolem sebe ucítil Lassieho ruce, natisknut na detektivovu hruď opětoval jeho polibky. Každým z nich jeho náklonost vůči Lassiemu rostla, prázdnota v jeho nitru se zaplnila.

Where you'll find me  
Where we'll shine

"Mám tě rád," uslyšel ten nádherně hluboký hlas, když se jejich rty oddělily. "Jenom jsem si to nechtěl přiznat," zašeptal mu do ucha, jakmile si Shawn položil hlavu na jeho rameno.

Shawn jen vrchního detektiva pevněji sevřel v náručí a oddával se tomu slastnému pocit, že v něm měl nakonec pravdu.

_Outside by your doorstep  
In a worn out suit and tie  
I'll wait  
For you to come down  
Where you'll find me  
Where we'll shine_


End file.
